Crescendo Melody
Crescendo Melody 'is a female unicorn pony and Serene Flower's older sister. She is also the messenger and adviser of Queen Harmonia. Description Crescendo Melody lives in the Ixhelca Empire with her sister, Serene Flower. She was chosen to be the adviser and messenger to Queen Harmonia, while Serene is the playmate of Princess Lily. Despite living in Ixhelca, she is not an Ixhelcan Pony along with her sister and is the best friend of Misty Morning, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard. While being an adviser and a messenger, she is also a Guardian of the Unicharm along with her sister. It may look like she's over protective of her sister, but she is also guarding the Unicharm which her sister is wearing. During the invasion, she and Serene was away because of an important mission. Crescendo is shown to be slightly taller than ordinary unicorns, due to her "growth spurt". History 'Background Crescendo Melody used to live in Canterlot and was shown to be a musical prodigy. At some point, she and her younger sister, Serene Flower, moved to the hidden Ixhelca Empire, as they came from a long line of guardians tasked with protecting the Unicharm. Crescendo eventually grew up to be a part of the Ixhelca Empire royal court, and became the adviser and messenger to the empire's queen. 'Protecting the Unicharm' Before the Ixhelca Empire was taken over by Lord Anders, Queen Harmonia entrusted Crescendo and her sister with the Unicharm and sent them away to protect it. Crescendo and Serene then went into hiding at the Crystal Mountains until the time was right. 'Meeting the Mane Six' Some time later, Crescendo and her sister were encountered by Twilight Sparkle and her friends. After hearing about their situation, Crescendo and Serene agreed to give Twilight the Unicharm and explained that they have been waiting for someone like them to use it. Crescendo and her sister then wished the Mane Six good luck, and told Twilight to greet Misty Morning from them. 'Aftermath' After Lord Anders' defeat, Crescendo and her sister returned to the Ixhelca Empire, where she reunited with her best friend Misty, and resumed her position as the messenger and adviser of Queen Harmonia. Later, Crescendo and Serene attended the ceremony in the Ixhelca Empire, honoring Misty and the six ponies for saving the empire. Appearence Melody has a rare gene mutation which makes her taller than regular ponies. Her coat is colored light cornflower bluish gray. Her mane is colored pale, light grayish rose with very light magenta tips and is tied into a messy bun. Her hair is decorated with a white-colored flower hairclip which is revealed to be a communicator. She also has Rarity's eye design with grayish brown coloured eyes. Her cutie mark represents her talent of making the most beautiful of melodies. Personality Melody is a kind and loving big sister. She can be quite strict since she's a member of the Royal Court of Ixhelca. She also really loves cute things and has a lot of pets like rabbits, guinea pigs, hamsters, and various other animals. Trivia *Her cutie mark is xXMaishaXx's fanmade cutie mark for Sweetie Belle, which can be found here. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Musicians